Hate Those People
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: Katie is stuck writing a new song for her debut album and having happy couples all around her isn't helping. Jatie. Please R&R.


**Authoress' Notes**

_**Since a lot of you liked my last Jatie one-shot, I decided to make another one. :D & after seeing James' tweet that said how Ciara was THE prettiest girl at the KCA pre-party made me want to write Jatie even more. Hope you all will like this. :) Oh & by the way, Katie is about sixteen here and her age gap with the BTR guys is still the same (six years) so the boys are about twenty two.**_

**Disclaimer: *scoffs* I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hate Those People<strong>

"Hey baby sis," Kendall greeted upon entering apartment 2J and seeing Katie sitting on the orange couch in the living room, "how's the song writing going?"

Putting her guitar, pencil and notebook aside, Katie looked up at Kendall and sighed, "Not so good big brother,"

"What? Here, let me see," Kendall told Katie as he walked over towards where she was.

Knowing that Kendall wouldn't leave until he got his way, Katie dejectedly handed her notebook over.

Kendall flipped through the pages and came to a realization afterwards which got him to make a face, "It's blank,"

"Exactly!" Katie exclaimed, feeling frustrated, "Ugh, why is Gustavo making me do this?"

"Oh come on Katie," Kendall urged as he sat down beside her, "it's such a privilege to even be allowed to write your own song when you're under a company like Rocque Records,"

Managing a smile, Katie replied, "I know but it's just so hard,"

"Hey, if me and the guys are able to do it, I'm pretty sure you can too and at an even better rate," Kendall assured her as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Well," Katie boasted as he flipped her hair in a sassy way causing Kendall to laugh and because her big brother's laugh was just too funny, she couldn't help but giggle along.

"But really," Katie continued on a more serious note once they've stopped laughing, "thanks big brother,"

"Anytime baby sis. Inspiration will come to you soon. I promise," Kendall replied as he brought Katie into a hug. The moment was interrupted, however, when Kendall's phone rang.

The two pulled away and Katie grabbed her song writing materials while Kendall got his phone out of his pocket to check who was calling him. Katie saw Kendall's face lit up upon reading the caller ID as she watched him answer the call.

Grinning, Kendall greeted, "Hey Jo,"

Katie hadn't listened to their whole conversation because aside from the fact that she needed to get to writing her song immediately, she really didn't want to hear Kendall and Jo gush about every little thing like a newly wedded couple. The next thing she knew though, Kendall had hung up and was already making his way out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Katie called from where she sat causing Kendall to stop to turn around and face her direction.

"Lobby. Have a date with Jo. Bye!" Kendall answered all in one breath then quickly ran out the door afterwards.

Katie groaned as she leaned further back on the couch and continued trying to write her song. As much as she loved both Kendall and Jo, their relationship irked her at times.

Ever since Jo got back from New Zealand two to three years ago, she and Kendall have been inseparable. Katie was happy for them, she really was, she just hated how quickly Kendall can go from being an all supportive big brother to a sappy, love struck boy just because of his girlfriend.

"Inspiration will come to you soon. I promise," Kendall's words replayed in Katie's head.

"So, inspiration is the key," Katie concluded, standing up from where she sat, "guess I'm off to the pool," She remembered how Gustavo said that water gave Fujisaki, the company's founder, "visions". It was better than nothing.

**XXXXX**

"Katie!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly as the said girl sat on the lounger beside his, "what brings you here?"

Smiling at the Latino, Katie leaned further back on the lounger as she held up her notebook and pencil, "Since I don't have any inspiration for writing this song, I decided to come down here, hoping to get some,"

"Oh I see," Carlos responded with a nod, "if you want some advice, I suggest also expressing your feelings into the song,"

Raising an eyebrow, Katie asked, "Does that really work? I mean, Gustavo writes songs all the time and he's the least touchy feely person I know,"

"That's cause he's a robot," Carlos answered with a grin, "he's efficient yet emotionless,"

Rolling her eyes at him, Katie found herself smiling in spite of herself. Even after all the years, Carlos still managed to act like his sixteen year old, immature but lovable self.

"Anyway," Katie said after awhile, trying to change the subject, "how about you? What are you doing here by the pool and not upstairs playing video games with James?"

Chuckling upon seeing the smirk plastered on Katie's face, Carlos replied, "Well, for one thing, you were up there awhile ago so we decided not to play so you wouldn't get disturbed,"

"Awh, how sweet," Katie commented sarcastically with an eye roll. She knew Carlos and James cared but they usually took every opportunity they got to bug her, which would result her into inflicting injury upon the two boys.

Obviously not getting Katie's sarcasm, Carlos grinned, "Yeah, I know right!"

"Also," Carlos continued after a few moments, "James has a date or something and before he left, he told me that I was getting a tad pale so I decided to come down here and get myself a tan,"

"Typical James. Only he would advise someone to destroy their skin cells for the sake of one's looks," Katie remarked.

"But you love him anyway," Carlos teased as he poked Katie's stomach.

Feeling her cheeks heat up, Katie shooed Carlos off, "Shut up!"

Carlos had this insane idea that once Katie's hormones started kicking in, she'd fall head over heels for James, saying how out of all them, she was always closest to him. Naturally, James would reciprocate her feelings and they would live happily ever after. It was the perfect love story Carlos had envisioned in his head and, for crying out loud, the boy was already planning their wedding.

"Hey, just saying the truth as all," Carlos said, holding his hands up innocently then added, "by the way, what do you think of white lilies for the flowers at the reception?"

Katie face palmed, feeling as though being surrounded with Carlos more than usual had made her lose some brain cells. Marriage was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now.

"Hey guys!" Katie heard a voice greet them, causing her to look up. She had never been happier to see Stephanie King, Carlos' girlfriend of two years.

"Hey Steph," Carlos said back with a grin, as she sat on the edge of his lounger and planted a soft, quick kiss on his lips.

With a smile, Katie complimented the girl, "Nice dress," Stephanie was wearing a coral, knee high summer dress which Katie thought looked absolutely gorgeous on her.

"Awh, thanks Katie," Stephanie responded with a sheepish smile on her face, feeling flattered, "you and I should totally go shopping one of these days,"

"We should," Katie agreed with a grin, "but I could never pull off that kind of look as good as you can,"

"What? You'd look totally awesome in a dress like this," Stephanie argued, gesturing to her own sundress.

Smirking, Carlos added teasingly, "And I bet James would love to see you in one of those too,"

Annoyed, Katie shot a glare Carlos' way before smacking the back of his head, "Ow!"

"Is he still on that?" Stephanie asked the younger girl with a chuckle.

Rolling her eyes, Katie groaned inwardly, "Oh, you have no idea,"

Smiling, Stephanie noted, "But I kinda get where he's coming from. You and James would make a cute couple,"

Katie felt her eyes widen, "Oh my god. Not you too,"

"Alright!" Carlos cheered as he high fived his girlfriend, "You can help me plan their wedding now,"

Knitting her eyebrows together in confusion, Stephanie commented, "You're so weird,"

Pulling her closer to him, Carlos grinned, "But that's one of the things you love about me,"

"True," Stephanie said with a laugh as she stole a kiss, causing Katie to look away awkwardly.

Grabbing her things, Katie told them, "I'm going to go now," She knew they wouldn't notice because they were too busy making out but Carlos would grill her about it later if she didn't say good bye.

Entering the lobby wasn't any better though. All the resident Palm Woods couples were all hanging there, as though it were Valentine's Day.

She spotted the Jennifers who were having a triple date with three surfer guys whom Katie had never seen before. Tyler and the new girl, Laura, were sharing a pink smoothie. Then there was, of course, her beloved big brother, Kendall, who was cuddling with Jo on one of the couches as the two whispered amongst themselves and laughed every now and again.

Passing through the lobby as quickly as she could, Katie felt relieved upon exiting the Palm Woods, unnoticed by the couples. She just had to get away from of them, especially since they were being all lovey dovey.

"Hey Katie Kat," A voice that Katie knew all too well sounded.

Looking up, Katie asked with a raised eyebrow, "James? What are you doing here?" He was sitting at the driver's seat of the Big Time Rush mobile, shooting her his award winning Diamond smile.

"Uh, I live here," James joked with a chuckle.

With an eye roll, Katie said, "No seriously. Carlos told me you had a date today," She wasn't in the mood to make a sarcastic comment at the moment.

"Nah, I cancelled it," James told her, "found out she went on a date with Jett just yesterday,"

Chuckling, Katie smirked, "Slut,"

"I know right," James agreed, laughing lightly. He and Katie did this often- insult bitches who deserved it.

"Hey, so do you want to hang with me instead?" James asked after awhile.

As much as Katie wanted to, she had already set her priorities, "But I have to write this song that is due on Monday and I haven't even started,"

"Well, Kendall told me that you had writer's block," James said, "maybe you just need to have some goof off time,"

Katie found her lips curving into a smile as she teased, "And who better to goof off with than the James Diamond?"

James chuckled and gave a knowing smile as he asked, "So, you in?"

"I call shotgun!" Katie called with a grin after pretending to think about it for a moment, as she jumped into the front seat of the Big Time Rush mobile.

**XXXXX**

"I agree with Carlos on that one," James told Katie, "putting actual feelings into a song makes it more meaningful to the one who wrote it,"

A small laugh escaped from Katie's lips, "Oh wow. Carlos actually made sense for once,"

"Hey, we're talking about the person who wrote _Invisible_ here, aka one of the most sentimental songs ever. Don't judge," James defended his best friend, despite laughing along with the girl.

The pair sat at a table for two in a small café in downtown LA. They were talking about Katie's struggles to write her song and the advice Kendall & Carlos had given her.

"Still though," Katie sighed once their laughter died down, "my feelings aren't exactly stable right now, considering..."

"Yes, I know," James interrupted, causing Katie to give off a sigh of relief. She did _not_ want to voice out her troubles.

Last week, Katie found out that her first ever serious boyfriend, Tim- they had been dating for six months already- had cheated on her with another girl. She caught him kissing some blonde at the Palm Woods lobby after coming home from an intense recording session with Gustavo. He obviously didn't expect her to be home so early and she was so furious that she even slapped him right in the face after yelling at him and, unlike Camille, she definitely wasn't acting.

"It's not that I miss Tim or anything," Katie began, as she made a face upon saying her ex's name, "but it just hurts, you know? To be cheated on,"

Chuckling nervously, James agreed, "Yeah. Uh huh,"

Katie looked at him, confused as she wondered why he was acting so weird. As some silence moments passed, she then remembered James' mistake from a few years ago. When he had accidentally kissed Camille while she was still dating Logan, aka one of his best friends.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Katie started to ramble only to have James cut her off.

"No, it's okay," James assured her, "Logan already forgave me for that and I swore to myself that I would never make the same mistake again,"

"Good," Katie mumbled. She'd really hate for someone to be in her position, especially if that someone was as sweet and innocent as Logan was.

Sighing, Katie opened her notebook and stared at the blank page, "How am I supposed to write this song with these feelings?"

"Depends on what those feelings are," James replied, "what are they exactly?"

"It's kind of a mix," Katie admitted, "mostly annoyed though with all the couples I've seen today,"

Before going into the café, James had taken Katie for a walk in Palm Woods Park and out to the movies. Both those places and even in the very café where they sat, were filled with couples, showing off how "in love" they were by holding hands and making out. Logan and Camille happened to be one of those "couples". Instead of actually watching the movie, they were too caught up in each others' mouths to pay attention to anything, even her and James when they tried to say hi to them.

"I mean, really," Katie began to ramble once more, "it's bad enough I've been cheated on but having all these people rub it in my face that they're so happy and I'm so alone is like-"

"Katie!" James said loudly, getting her to snap out of it.

"Sorry," Katie said quietly, feeling embarrassed.

"Actually," James started, "it's really good to bring your feelings out like that but I just didn't want you to go too far,"

Noticing the confused look that had formed on Katie's face, James continued, "Your feelings of jealousy and annoyance towards the happy couples because you desire the happiness that they have- that is what you should express in your song,"

As James' words processed in her mind, the pieces all started fitting together. James was right- she was jealous of the happiness that the couples she saw shared and she wanted to feel that glee of being with someone you loved again.

"James," Katie started to say after a few moments, "I don't know what to say but thanks,"

"Just make sure to credit me as one of the song writers," James replied jokingly.

Katie slapped his arm playfully, "You're horrible!"

James smirked, "But you love me anyway,"

Suddenly, Katie froze- James was only kidding, she knew that, but what he said had seemed so... true- as though it wasn't meant to be playful but actually serious.

_"I should really stop listening to Carlos,"_ Katie made mental note to herself as she shook off the uneasiness.

**XXXXX**

"Okay Katie," Gustavo's voice boomed from the speakers, "let's see what you got,"

It was Monday morning and Katie was getting ready to perform her song for Gustavo, Kelly and Big Time Rush. She sat on the lone stool that was placed in the center of the music making room, positioning her guitar and the mike to her liking.

She started off playing a few notes which got everyone going then soon sang with her melodious voice.

_Look at the pretty girl_  
><em>Rockin' the summer dress<em>  
><em>Look at the boy with the workin' tan<em>  
><em>Stealing another kiss<em>  
><em>Look at the way they're laughing<em>  
><em>All happy and in love<em>  
><em>So wrapped up in each other<em>  
><em>Can't see the rest of us<em>

Katie finished off the first verse and began singing the chorus.

_Don't you just hate those people_  
><em>Don't they make you wanna scream<em>  
><em>Listen to them baby talkin'<em>  
><em>Oh ain't that sweet?<em>  
><em>Well it could really cut right through ya<em>  
><em>The way they carry on<em>  
><em>Don't you just hate those people<em>  
><em>When you're alone<em>

Finishing the chorus, Katie noticed her four boys were already waving their hands up in the air in sync with the melody. She tried her best not to laugh as she continued playing and sang the next verse.

_When your heart is broken_  
><em>You feel like the only one<em>  
><em>(You're not the only one)<em>  
><em>There's a million lovers holding hands<em>  
><em>Where do they all come from?<em>  
><em>Every café table, every movie, every park<em>  
><em>They want the whole wide world to know<em>  
><em>How in love they are<em>

Katie began singing the chorus once more after she finished the second verse.

_Don't you just hate those people_  
><em>Don't they make you wanna scream<em>  
><em>Listen to them baby talkin'<em>  
><em>Oh ain't that sweet?<em>  
><em>Well it could really cut right through ya<em>  
><em>The way they carry on<em>  
><em>Don't you just hate those people<em>  
><em>When you're alone<em>

The boys continued to cheer as Kelly swayed to the music. Katie was now really into the song as she sang the bridge.

_Someday I'll fall back in love_  
><em>And I'll be one of them<em>  
><em>Missin you's and love you too's<em>  
><em>But until then<em>

Katie slowed down but brought the tempo back when she started singing the final chorus.

_Don't you just hate those people_  
><em>Don't they make you wanna scream<em>  
><em>Listen to them baby talkin'<em>  
><em>Oh ain't that sweet?<em>  
><em>Well it could really cut right through ya<em>  
><em>The way they carry on<em>  
><em>Don't you just hate those people<em>  
><em>When you're alone<em>  
><em>Oh, when you're alone<em>

**XXXXX**

"Your song was really amazing Katie," Logan told the girl with a grin.

"Yeah, where did you find your inspiration?" Kendall asked curiously. The four Big Time Rush boys had taken Katie out to Pini's to celebrate since her first original song was a success. Gustavo loved it and added it to the song list for Katie's upcoming album.

"Actually," Katie began, "my inspiration was all of you,"

The boys all gave her confused looks, so she explained further with a chuckle, "Well, if it weren't for the three of you being all PDA with your girlfriends," She gestured to Kendall, Carlos and Logan, "and if it weren't for you helping me sort out what my feelings had meant," She pointed at James, "I wouldn't have never figured out what my song should be about,"

As the three others blushed due to Katie's statement, James said with a smirk, "Yes, I am a genius,"

Katie teased, "Oh yes. You should totally become a shrink and help _other_ people out with _their_ feelings,"

"Ahhh," James breathed as he wound an arm around Katie and pulled her close to him, "your sarcasm is just one of the many things I love about you,"

Katie giggled as the other boys gave mixed emotions. Kendall looked happy for them, in yet at the same time, annoyed at how physically _close_ they were. Logan smiled knowingly, as though he knew this was going to happen all along.

"Awh," Carlos cooed, "can you tell me again how all of _this_ happened?" He obviously referred to James and Katie becoming an item.

"Carlos, how many times have we already told you that story?" Katie asked with an eye roll but she was smiling.

"About ten but I never get tired of hearing it," Carlos answered after a moment of thinking about it. He sounded like a little kid who wanted his parents to read him his favorite bedtime story for the umpteenth time.

"Fine," James gave in, causing Carlos to smile widely, "so we were about to leave the café,"

**XXXXX**

"Thanks again for today," Katie smiled, as she stood up from where she sat.

Smiling back, James assured her, "Anytime Katie Kat,"

The two just continued smiling at one another, as though they were in a daze and were only brought out of it when they heard a loud boom.

Surprised, James jumped as he let out his trademark girlish shriek, "What was that?"

Giggling, Katie teased using a baby voice, "Awh, is Jamie afraid of a wittle thunder?"

"Not cool," James groaned with an eye roll, "besides, we're gonna get soak," He motioned for Katie to look outside and, sure enough, raindrops had already started falling from the sky and it didn't seem like they we're going to stop anytime soon.

"We really shouldn't have left the car back at the Palm Woods," Katie sighed. She had insisted that the two of them walk to the destinations as to save gas and also, she had joked about James gaining a few extra pounds which automatically got him on board with the plan.

"Oh you think?" James sassed causing Katie to chuckle. She could never take James seriously when he was being- or at least trying to be- sassy.

After a few moments, Katie spoke, looking out the glass window, "It's summer though. Why the heck is it raining like this?"

"Do you really want to figure that out?" James said with a laugh as he grabbed her wrists and dragged her to the café's exit.

"James!" Katie cried, "What are you doing?" She managed to release his hold on her before he opened the café's doors.

"Oh come on," James urged, "you love playing in the rain!"

"Yeah, when I was like, six," Katie argued with a pout, crossing her arms.

James shrugged, "What's ten years?"

It took every ounce of strength Katie had in her body to stop James from pulling her outside.

"It'll be a lot of fun," James continued to persuade, "remember jumping in puddles and boogie boarding using trash can lids?"

That got Katie to stop resisting, "Wait, you still remember all that?"

"Of course," James replied with a smirk, "who could or would want to forget the memory of you slipping and falling down on your butt?"

Katie groaned as she punched the pretty boy's arm, hard, "You suck!"

"Let's just go!" James cheered, successfully pushing Katie out into the cold rain.

"Eeek!" Katie shrieked on the sudden contact with the numerous raindrops falling down on her.

"Come on!" James called, bowing and extending his hand out for her, "Dance with me,"

"Oh my god. Seriously?" Katie laughed but accepted his hand anyway. James was being _too_ cute for his own good.

Putting his hands on her waist as she wound hers around his neck, the two started off with a simple waltz. Soon enough, James began adding spins and turns, especially when Katie least expected it, which caused her to burst out laughing.

When they had finished, they bowed facing each other, like what dance partners did at formal gatherings when they had finished their routine.

"Oh wow, look at us. So civilized," James commented jokingly.

"Yes, yes. We really have grown up," Katie played along as she giggled.

Once their snickers had ended, the pair felt their eyes meet, causing them to enter a sudden daze once again. Her brown ones bore deep into his hazel ones as they found themselves taking small steps closer to one another.

"James," Katie whispered, their faces were only about an inch apart.

"Yeah?" James responded, feeling Katie's hot breath.

"Thank you," Katie told him as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You know that I'm always here for you," James pointed out to her with a smile, as their eyes began doing the talking for them once more. Their lips were only inches apart until, finally, they met in one swift motion, causing fireworks to explode in their minds.

When they had pulled away, their foreheads bumped as they looked into one another's eyes, "Oh wow, that was..."

"Mind blowing?" James suggested with a grin causing Katie to laugh.

"Exactly," Katie whispered as she stole another kiss. The rain continued to pour but they didn't care because nothing else mattered anymore to them but each other and, in the end, that was all that really mattered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, obviously, this a song fic to Jennette McCurdy's amazing song, "Don't You Just Hate Those People". You guys should really listen to it, but first, would you mind pressing that review button down there? ;) it looks awful lonely...<strong>_


End file.
